Une nuit à l'auberge
by GaganeL
Summary: Lors de leur quête, les 15 compagnons vont faire une petite rencontre. Découvrez la petite histoire du petit royaume d'Alin.


13 nains, un hobbit et un magicien. 15 compagnons dans une quête très importante. Une quête leur tenant tous à cœur. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein voyage, marchant dans les montagnes, sous la pluie, exténués, ils se firent attaquer par une horde d'orques. C'est Bilbon qui s'en rendit compte grâce à la lueur bleue qu'émit son épée.

- **Thorin ! Des orques !**

Ils se mirent alors à paniquer. Sous la pluie, il était difficile de distinguer ces horribles créatures.

- **Restez groupé !** Ordonna Thorin.

Tous obéirent et sortirent leurs armes pour combattre. Lorsque le premier orque fit son apparition, Kili lui tira une flèche un pleine tête. Puis la bataille commença. Des grognements d'orques par-ci, des tranchages de têtes par là, tous combattirent avec bravoure malgré la fatigue et la faim.

-** Avancez ! Vite ! Suivez moi !** S'écria Gandalf.

-** Vous savez où on pourrait s'abriter !?** Demanda Thorin.

- **Non .. Mais cherchons !**

Ils avancèrent alors tout en continuant de combattre. Mais ils n'en pouvaient plus. Certains étaient à bout de souffle, et finirent par tomber de fatigue.

- **Relevez vous !** Cria le prince nain. **Allez ! Courage !**

Mais c'était trop pour eux. Alors que Thorin et Gandalf pensaient que c'était fini, un troupeau d'une dizaine de cavaliers arriva à la rescousse. Et en quelques minutes, tous les orques furent mort. Le ciel s'éclaircit et laissa place à un temps ensoleillé. Le troupeau se rassembla devant le groupe de compagnons.

- **Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda Thorin.

- **Nous vous remercions d'être venu à notre secours.** Le coupa Gandalf.

- **Que font des nains, un semi-homme et un magicien dans les montagnes, sous cette tempête ?** Commença le cavalier en avant, qui semblait être le chef, sous son casque.

Le groupe de compagnon fut surprit d'entendre une voix féminine s'échapper de ce casque. Le cavalier descendit de son cheval.

- **Nous sommes dans une quête.** Répondit le magicien.

- **Une quête ? Quelle genre de quête ?**

- **Cela ne vous regarde pas.** Répondit simplement Thorin.

- **Oui, bien sur.**

- **Excusez moi,** intervint Bilbon,** mais vous êtes une femme ?**

Le cavalier retira son casque, ce qui laissa une longue cascade de cheveux dorés tomber sur ses épaules.

- **Oui. Je m'appelle Naellyra. Je viens d'Alin, un petit royaume isolé dans la montagne, aujourd'hui en ruines.** Dit-elle, les yeux brillant de tristesse. **Tout va bien ? Personne n'est blessé ?**

Les 15 compagnons se regardèrent tous.

- **Non, tout va bien.** Répondit Gandalf.

- **Vous avez l'air affamés, et exténués !**

- **Oui**, répondit Fili, **cela fait des jours que l'on marche !**

- **Venez à notre auberge pour la nuit. Vous avez besoin de vous sécher, de manger, et d'une grande nuit de sommeil.**

Thorin hésita bien sur, mais en voyant les autres suivre la cavalière avec entrain, il ne put qu'approuver, non sans soupirer. Mais il savait qu'ils en avaient besoin. Lui aussi en avait besoin.

A l'auberge, les 15 compagnons eurent enfin un dîner digne de ce nom. A table, Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Alin.

-** Comment est-ce arrivé ?**

Dans un coin de l'auberge, Naellyra se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

- **Quoi dont ?**

- **La ruine de votre peuple.**

- **Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle veuille nous en parler Thorin.** Intervint Gandalf.

- **Nous étions une petite communauté, isolée du monde, dans les montagnes. Mais nous étions heureux comme ça. Un jour, les orques nous ont attaqués, ils ont tous détruit, il ne reste rien. Ils ont tués tout le monde, même mon frère. Il ne reste plus que moi et la petite dizaine de soldats que vous voyez ici. Mon père, Lomyr, le roi d'Alin, a disparu. Il est parti. Tous les jours nous partons à sa recherche dans les montagnes, il doit bien s'y être réfugié quelque part. S'il n'est pas mort.**

Il y eut un silence dans l'auberge, personne ne savait quoi dire. La jeune fille reprit :

- **Nous avons trouvé cette auberge abandonnée et nous y sommes installé.**

Après manger, tous vaquèrent à leur occupation. Gandalf s'approcha de Naellyra.

- **Vous n'avez pas une idée d'où votre père a pu aller ?**

- **Non, aucune.**

Gandalf semblait réfléchir. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença :

- **Nous allons à la montagne solitaire, récupérer Erebor.**

- **Mais enfin, êtes vous tomber sur la tête ? Il y a un dragon cracheur de feu endormit sous cette montagne ! Il ne faut pas le réveiller !**

- **Il faut tenter. Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire. Qu'on aille là bas ou pas, Smaug se réveillera bien un jour. Alors autant que ce soit maintenant. Les nains ont besoin de retrouver leur chez eux.**

Naellyra comprit alors.

- **Ce sont les nains d'Erebor ?**

- **Oui. Et c'est le prince, Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne, là dehors, l'héritier du trône d'Erebor.**

Dehors, Thorin regardait la montagne solitaire au loin, perdu dans ses pensées. C'est une voix féminine qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

- **Ainsi dont, c'est ça votre quête. Dit elle en pointant du regard la montagne.**

- **Gandalf vous la dit, n'est ce pas ?**

- **Oui. C'est dangereux pour nous tous, mais il faut prendre le risque.**

Thorin la regarda, l'air interrogateur.

- **Si je pouvais récupérer Alin, je le ferais, quelles qu'en soit les conséquences. Alors je vous encourage. Et si vous avez besoin d'hommes en plus, nous sommes là.**

Naellyra fit demi tour pour rentrer à l'auberge, suivit par Thorin. Il était venu l'heure de dormir pour les 15 compagnons.

- **Dormez, nous repartirons demain à l'aube.** Leur annonça le prince.

- **Je ne trouve pas Kili.** Intervint Fili.

- **Il ne doit pas être bien loin, repose toi Fili.**

Naellyra sortit vers le lac et vit une silhouette assise sur un rocher. Elle s'approcha de lui sachant qu'il devait s'agir de Kili.

- **On vous cherche à l'intérieur.**

- **Je m'en doutais, mais je veux rester ici un moment.**

La jeune fille s'assit à côté du brun.

- **Vous êtes plutôt petite pour une humaine.**

- **Oui, je ne fais qu'un mètre 58.** Répondit elle en riant. **Et vous vous êtes plutôt grand pour un nain.**

- **Oui, et plutôt imberbe aussi.** Ajouta-t-il en souriant. **Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé.**

- **Oui, c'est affreux.**

- **Et votre mère ? Où est-elle** **?**

- **Elle est morte en me donnant naissance.**

-** Oh .. Je suis désolé ..**

- **Vous n'y êtes pour rien, alors vous n'avez pas à être désolé.**

- **Oui, je sais bien, mais cela doit être affreux, de perdre sa mère sans jamais l'avoir connu.**

Naellyra tourna le regard vers le brun et ce dernier se sentit mal.

- **Pardon, j'aurais pas dû dire ça ..**

-** Vous vous excusez trop, Kili.** Répondit-elle en souriant. **Vous devriez aller dormir maintenant, une longue quête périlleuse vous attend.**

- **Vous êtes au courant ?**

- **Oui. Et j'espère que vous réussirez.**

Ils rentrèrent tous deux à l'auberge et, une fois coucher, s'endormir très vite.

A l'aube, les 15 compagnons étaient prêt à repartir.

- **Merci de votre hospitalité Naellyra.** Dit Gandalf.

- **Et merci de votre offre, mais je ne souhaite pas vous embarquez dans une quête aussi dangereuse.** Ajouta Thorin.

Personne ne comprit où voulait en venir le prince, mise à part Naellyra bien sur.

Cette dernière leur sourit.

- **Je vous souhaite bonne chance. J'espère sincèrement que vous récupérerez votre chez vous.**

- **Et vous ? Qu'allez vous faire ?** S'inquiéta Kili.

- **Je vais continuer à chercher mon père. Et après, je verrais bien .. Adieu mes amis, que la chance soit avec vous.**

Tous la remercièrent et repartirent en quête d'Erebor.


End file.
